


Old Doodle - McShep Western

by randommindtime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Doodles, Sepia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/pseuds/randommindtime
Summary: Rodney & John - western style!  (A doodle I did a few weeks ago while having a Westworld rewatch that I never uploaded here.)





	Old Doodle - McShep Western

[ ](https://randommindtime.smugmug.com/Fan-Art/i-HdTJ7gw/A)

* * *

Click on the image to see it in hi-res!

Come follow me on tumblr! [www.randommindtime.tumblr.com](http://www.randommindtime.tumblr.com/)


End file.
